The Forgotten Grigori
by supchild6414
Summary: The Kishin has been defeated. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki have all become Death Scythes. Maka,Black Star, and Death the Kid have all become Five star meisters. So why is the Soul Eater world in chaos. Maka has a secret that she is not sharing with her friends, Lord Death, Spirit,and not even her partner Soul. What is going on in Death City and does this have to do with her soul?


**Hello everyone. i am very new to this. and i am not familiar with editing, and updating chapters. I don't really now how to write a chapter and then import it. if you any advice, please share it with me. I would appreciate it very much**

**Supchild6414.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Deadly Secret

The laughing crescent moon watched over the inhabitants of Death City. when night came around in Death City horrible crimes would be committed. That's why many feared to venture into the night, but some did not fear the night nor the horrors that happened during this time. Maka Albarn is one of those people. She doesn't fear the dark. She just quietly accepts it and embraces it. Maka was standing on top of an abandoned building in the downtown area of Death City.

"Oi Maka! Did you find it?" her partner Soul's voice echoed through her head.

"No." she replied. It was silent for a moment before her partner spoke again.

"Maka are you okay? Your not acting like your normal bookwormish self. Is your side still hurting from the other day, because if it is I can punch Black Star again. Do you need to go see Stein?"

"Soul."

"Yeah?"

"Please be quiet. I can't focus my soul perception with your voice echoing in my head."

"Maka..."

"Please Soul, just be quiet." Maka said exasperated. She waited for him to speak again, but when he did not she went back to the task at hand. Maka was using her soul perception to search Death city for a particular kishin. This kishin was killing children, so Lord Death wanted this matter taken care of immediately. Maka's soul perception skills had improved greatly over the years. She could sence every soul inside of Death city and even some souls outside of it. The kishin was hiding among humans, so it was a bit more difficult to pinpoint its exact location. Maka widened the range of her soul perception and searched through the souls again. She scoured Death City, until she sensed a kishin soul near a day care. Maka opened her eyes and turned around. She walked back a couple of steps before she ran forward and flung herself off the roof. She fell through the air and landed feet first on top of a dumpster and left a pretty big dent in it. Maka jumped off the dumpster and walked over to her partner who was standing next to his orange motorcycle.

"You know Maka, there are safer ways to get down from on top of a building than just jumping off." Soul remarked.

"I know Soul. I just was in a hurry to get down." Maka replied.

"Woah! The great Maka Albarn in a rush to do something! Now that's not something you see every day!" Soul said, his red eyes shining.

"Either you shut up and come on, or I will Maka-chop you and leave you here." Maka said, narrowing her green eyes.

Soul glared at Maka for a couple of seconds before he got on his motorcycle and stated up the engine.

"Get on." Soul ordered, not looking at Maka.

She sighed and climbed on behind him. She wrapped her arm around his torso, and Soul drove off.

"Where is the kishin." Soul shouted over the wind.

"It's at the day care by Stein's laboratory. It's just a couple of blocks from there. We need to get there before that damn bastard kills any more kids." Maka relied.

Soul looked over his shoulder and stared at Maka.

"Since when do you curse?"

"I curse when I feel like it and keep your eyes on the road. I have no intention of dying today."

Soul turned back around and kept driving.

"What's with you Maka? What aren't you telling me?" Soul asked.

Maka could sense his soul and she knew he was distressed. But she couldn't reply. She couldn't. She wasn't allowed. Soul sighed and drove faster so that they would reach the day care. They zoomed past buildings and Maka's black trench coat fluttered in the wind. They arrived at the day care and pulled into the parking lot. Soul parked the bike a distance away from the building. They had learned that if the bike was parked close to the area that they were fighting, there was a chance the bike could be damaged. They learned that the hard way.

"The kishin is in the building on the second floor. There are three human children and one adult there also. We need to get in there and save them." Maka said.

"Yeah. You ready Maka?" Soul asked, his white hair falling in his face.

"Yeah. Let's do this." Soul nodded and transformed into his scythe form. Maka caught him in her right hand and rested him on her shoulder. She ran toward the building and bust into the front lobby. The building look like a gingerbread house. The windows had candy shaped shutters and the walls looked like gingerbread.

"I feel sick." Soul's voice said.

"Same here. I feel like I'm five years old again." Maka commented.

"Let's get that soul and get out of here."

"Agreed."

Maka walked through the day care with Soul on her shoulder. She walked past cribs and shelves of toys. She had her soul perception activated and she was scanning the area around her. The kishin was still on the second floor and so were the humans. The kishin was probably no aware that Maka was there, so that worked to her advantage. Maka walked over to the steps and walked up them cautiously. She crept over to room where the kishin and she peeked her head in the open door. And what she saw horrified her. There in the middle of a room, that looked like nursery, sat a huge kishin. It had a bulbous head, tiny, little arms and legs, and pale green skin. It was dressed in a black dress and a little witch sat on top of its head. This kishin looked very much like a witch, but its soul was that of a kishin's. The kishin was trying to coax the children out of a corner. The woman, who Maka assumed was their care taker was tiered to a rocking chair.

"It's Hansel and Grettle gone wrong." Soul muttered.

"I'm glad you are able to make jokes at times like this." Maka remarked sarcastically.

"Yah ready? Cause I want to slice that thing now, so i can get home and whoop Black Star's ass in Mario Kart."

"Yeah. Let's get this over and done with. I want to finish my book."

"Book worm." Soul said under his breath.

"I heard that, and I will Maka-chop you for it later."

Soul audibly gulped from inside the scythe. Maka slowly approached the door and promptly kicked it open. The kishin turned around and stared at them, it's black, beady eyes glimmering.

" Kishin, your soul is mine!"

"_Oh! Lookie! More little children have come to play! But little girl it's dangerous to hold sharp objects. You better put that down so you wont get hurt." the kishin crooned. _

_"_I'm not here to play." Maka said, charging forward. She swung Soul backwards and was about to slice the kishin in half when it suddenly disappeared. Maka skidded to a stop, but inertia pulled her forward so she stumbled.

"Where did it go?" Maka said whipping her head around.

"Lady above you." one of the children cried.

Maka jerked her head up and saw the kishin standing on the ceiling. How was something so big able to move that fast. The kishin grinned and pushed off the ceiling, and landed in front of Maka. Maka stepped back a few paces and charged forward again.

"_Maka. We have to hurry and end this. Those kids are in danger. The kishin..." Soul's voice echoed in her head._

_"I know Soul. When that big lug pushed of the ceiling, it started to crack. If we don't get out of here soon the ceiling could collapse." _

Maka rushed forward and jumped into the air. She raised Soul above her head and brought him down onto the kishin's head. The tip of the blade sliced the hat in half, but it stopped before it even touched an ugly black hair on the kishin's head. Maka was suspended in mid-air. The kishin grabbed her leg in a vice grip.

"What...?" was all Maka said before her was slammed into the ground.

"_I told you little girl. You shouldn't play with sharp objects. Now why don't we all have a snack?" _the kishin said smiling cheerfully.

"Ugh." Maka groaned and rolled on to her side. Pain shot through her body and she roll back on to her back. Maka assumed that she had probably broken a rib or to because her right side was in so much pain. Maka wondered how the kishin had suspended her in the air. Then it hit her. The kishin was calling her a little girl and telling her not to use Soul. The kishin was trying to act like some sort of mother. That's why the children were unharmed and the caretaker was tiered. The kishin wouldn't do anything violent in front of these kids. Maka rose unsteadily rose to her feet and looked around for Soul. She looked at the kishin and saw it had a white-haired teen in its tiny arms.

"What are you doing to Soul?!" Maka shouted.

The kishin looked at her and smiled.

_"This little boy came out of the blade and tried to keep me away from you little girl,so i put him to sleep. It's nap time little ones." The kishin said looking at the kids in the corner, shivering. "You too, little girl."_

The kishin stepped towards Maka and before she could run away, it touched one of it's green fingers to her head. A wave of drowsiness swept over Maka. She swayed back and forth and crumpled to the ground. And before Maka lost consciousness, she saw the little green kishin grinning a malicious grin.

* * *

**Kishin POV:**

A little girl burst into the room, while i was trying to the little ones out of the corner. I saw a glimmer of hop in the small ones eyes. I didn't like that. They should only look to me. The little girl shouted something about my soul being her's. But that's ridiculous. My soul only belongs to me, it couldn't belong to her. She ran forward with a sharp weapon in her hands. What is she thinking! Didn't she know not to run with sharp things. What kind of person raised this child. She swung her weapon at me and i jumped up and dodged the attack. If I hadn't moved in time she would have cut me in half. I got off the ceiling and stood in front of the little girl. She attacked me again and tried to get me from above, but I stopped her in mid-air and i slammed her into the ground. I didn't want to hurt the girl but I needed her to put down the sharp thing before she hurt herself. The girl lay still and I was bout to grab her when the weapon glowed and a little boy came out. He shouted at me to stay away so I put him to sleep. Little boys were so troublesome, I like little girls better. The little girl groaned and got up. She saw me with the little boy and started shouting at me. I was tired of being shouted at so i decided it was time for the little ones to take a nap. I put the little girl asleep and I put the little boy in one of the cribs near by. When I turned back around the little girl was awake and standing up.

"It's going to take more than that to knock me down." the little girl stated. Her auburn bangs in face. I didn't like bangs. I would cut those off later.

"Little girl go to sleep. I'll take care off you and the little ones." I smiled.

"No one needs you." She said abruptly.

"What... what are you saying?"

"You are the type of person who smothers people with your love. You smothered someone, killed them, ate their soul, and became a kishen. You didn't want them to die but they did. You killed them. Now you are trying to make amends by taking care of children but your going to end up killing them also." the little girl said, walking towards me.

"NO! No! I dint kill her! I didn't!"

"Yes you did. You killed her just like your going to kill these kids."

"No! I love kids! I would never harm them!"

"You love them to much and your love kills them."

"No..." I backed up into a corner of the room. "Stay away from me!" I flung pieces of my soul at the girl but she dodged every one. The pieces made craters in the walls and floor. how did the little girl dodge that? I threw the shards at almost the speed of light! The little girl walked up to me again. She looked at me with her cold green eyes. The girl's body began to glow and two black blades came out of her arms and blades popped out of her back. She looked like the angel of death.

"Please I don't want to die. I didn't mean to kill her! I didn't!"

I felt my soul begin to change and i could my human nature returning. i was changing back and the little girl knew it as well. I thought that now i could be human again and make up for my sins the right way but I was wrong. The little girl plunged the blades into my heart without remorse.

"But..." I gasped.

"You're a murderer. You don't deserve to change back." the girl said in an emotionless voice. The little girl's bloody blade was the last thing i saw. i just wanted to make up for what i had done.

For killing my daughter.

* * *

**Maka's POV:**

The kishin started to change back, but I had orders to kill the kishin. And disobeying orders meant punishment. I grabbed the kishin's soul and stuffed it in my pocket I untied the caretaker, who had long since fainted. I saw that the kids had also passed out so that meant, I had to carry them out of the building. the fight had done some serious damage to the building and by the way the ceiling was crumbling, it was bound to collapse. I carried the kids out first and put them next to Soul's bike. Then I returned and got the caretaker out. I went back in for Soul, but by the time I got upstairs the ceiling had a huge crack in it and it looked like it was about to collapse. I lifted him out of the crib he as in and I walked toward the window. I had learned that I was actually able to fly using the blades. I jumped out of the window with Soul in my arms, and about five seconds later the building collapsed. I landed by the motorcycle and set Soul down with the rest. I pulled my phone out of one pocket and the red kishin soul out of the other. I dialed a number and put the phone to my ear. I nibbled on the soul as the phone rang. Soul wouldn't mind too much if she just had a little nibble, would he? Yeah, he probably would. Selfish little prick. I looked over at Soul's sleeping form. He was cute when he slept but when he was awake he was a hassle. But I wouldn't have it ant other way. The phone picked up on the fifth ring.  
"It's done." was all I said.

"Good. Come in tonight. There is another job waiting for you." And then the line went dead. I sighed and pulled on one of my pigtails. I was tiered of doing this. I couldn't remember how long this had been going on for or even how I was dragged into this. But I couldn't tell anyone. Not Liz, Patty, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Lord Death, or my father. No one. And definitely not Soul. I didn't want to drag them into this mess. I could handle it for right now, but I didn't know if I would be able to bear it in the future. I looked back at Soul. I couldn't tell them the secret. They would die. And would never allow this to happen. I sighed again.

People say that their dying to know a secret, but some secrets aren't worth dying for. And the there are the secrets, that once you know them your bound to die.

* * *

"Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." Benjamin Franklin.

Alright that was the first chapter of the forgotten grigori! Thank you for reading. If you have any criticism please let me know! And bear with me because i am still not used to this!

Bye!


End file.
